Salah Siapa?
by biya-kyuke
Summary: Pair : WONKYU , Chapter 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

SALAH SIAPA?

Pairing : WONKYU

Rated : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : YAOI, gak masuk kategori PWP tapi ada NCnya. entahlah….

Disclaimer : this fic is mine

Kyuhyun's POV

"Kyu, lihat pangeranmu!" Sungmin hyung berbisik ditelingaku sembari menunjuk kearah lelaki berkacamata bertubuh tinggi dan besar yang sedang duduk disudut ruang perpustakaan. aku tersenyum. "santai hyung, aku tak mau dihukum karena mengganggu waktu santainya" aku melirik kearah Sungmin hyung yang menatap bingung kearahku. " kenapa bingung? kau tidak pernah dihukum namjachingumu ya?" aku menggodanya. " ya! berhenti membicarakan hal mesum didepanku Kyuhyun pabbo!" Sungmin hyung memukul jidatku dengan buku tebal yang sedari tadi ia pegang. lalu berlalu meninggalkanku. menuju Donghae-namjachingunya-.

yah, sekarang aku sendirian. aku melirik ragu kearah Siwon hyung-orang yang tadi ditunjuk Sungmin hyung- yang adalah namjachinguku. dia sedang berkutat dengan buku tebalnya. ukh! selalu saja begini. saat-saat disekolah kan seharusnya menyenangkan. apalagi aku punya namjachingu yang berwajah sangat tampan, tanpa kacamata bodoh itu tentunya.

"Kyu!" kurasakan seseorang berteriak ditelingaku. aku menoleh keasal suara dengan cepat. " Kyu, kau tidak ada acara kan hari ini?" seorang namja bertubuh kecil, Ryeowook mengalungkan lengannya dileherku. hell, no! matilah aku hari ini. aku melirik was-was kearah Siwon hyung yang sama sekali tak bergeming sambil menatap buku bodohnya. astaga! dia bahkan bersikap tak peduli.

aku mencoba menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan lembut-yang dipaksakan- agar ia mengerti.

" mian Wookie, bukannya aku tak mau-"

" temani saja" kudengar Siwon hyung memotong kalimatku. aku tersenyum, setengah menyeringai saat melihat wajah terganggu Siwon hyung. bukan, sebenarnya bukan kalimat ini yang ingin kudengar dari mulutnya. tapi biarlah, setidaknya dia cemburu.

" temani saja dia Kyuhyun-ssi, dan cepat pergi dari sini. kalian mengganggu" sontak aku melotot mendengar kalimat pedas yang keluar dari mulut Siwon hyung. ukh! dia itu gila atau apa? aku ini namjachingunya! kenapa malah menyuruhku bersama namja lain. aku mendelik kearah Siwon hyung. tapi dia malah mengacuhkan pandangan marahku. kalau begini lebih baik aku pergi saja!

Kyuhyun's POV end

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat kearah pintu. semua orang menatap heran kearah Siwon, mereka semua heran, kenapa semua ucapan namja berkacamata itu bisa dengan mudah membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. memang tidak ada yang tahu kalau Kyuhyun dan Siwon menjalin hubungan. bagaimana mungkin seorang Choi Siwon-kutubuku dan siswa terbaik disekolah-berpacaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang termasuk pintar, tapi tetap saja mereka- Siwon dan Kyuhyun- bertolak belakang. sekarang, semua orang menatap kearah Siwon dengan pandangan menyelidik. mereka mendadak ingin tahu pada seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini bisa mengontrol Cho Kyuhyun hanya dengan kata-katanya.

Sedangkan Siwon, dengan wajah datar kembali menekuni isi bukunya. dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang marah. atau tersinggung tepatnya. tapi ia juga sangat tahu apa yang bisa membuat namja bermata cokelat itu memaafkannya.

.

.

"orang bodoh! Siwon bodoh! bodoh!" Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan, menendang semua yang ada dihadapannya. berusaha meredam amarahnya karena kejadian diperpustakaan tadi. selalu begini ketika Kyuhyun marah karena Siwon, ia akan memilih sendiri dan mengumpat. lalu kembali kerumah dengan wajah kusut.

"Kyu? kau tak apa?" terdengar suara Ryeowook yang terengah-engah. sepertinya sedari tadi Ryeowook mengejarnya. "Ne Wookie, sepertinya aku berubah pikiran. mau kutemani?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya sembari menyeringai. mendadak ia punya ide untuk balas dendam pada Siwon. sedangkan Ryeowook menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dengan bersemangat.

.

.

"terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku Kyu~" ujar Ryeowook sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menyetir. "ehm.. Wookie aku ingin minta bantuanmu" Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah Wookie. "ne, katakan saja Kyu~" Ryeowook tersenyum senang. jarang sekali Kyuhyun bersikap baik seperti ini. kesempatan seperti ini harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik, pikir Ryeowook. "aku ingin mengajakmu menginap dirumahku. menemaniku" Kyuhyun sedikit kaget saat melihat Ryeowook terlonjak dari tempat duduknya."MAU! AKU MAU Kyu~" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sangat bersemangat. sementara itu Kyuhyun membuang mukanya. menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook.

.

.

"cklek…" Kyuhyun memutar kenop pintu pelan. tak ingin membuat keributan karena ini sudah malam. Siwon pasti sudah tidur. ya, Kyuhyun tinggal bersama Siwon. dan itulah alasan kenapa Kyuhyun membawa Ryeowook kerumahnya-dan Siwon. membuat Siwon cemburu. "ayo Wookie," Kyuhyun menuntun Ryeowook memasuki kamarnya tanpa menyadari bahwa dilantai dua, Siwon menatapnya datar dan menggeram, "anak itu…"

"ayo Wookie, kasur ini cukup untuk kita berdua" ajak Kyuhyun. "ah, iya Kyu~" Ryeowook segera menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah duluan merebahkan diri di kasurnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mentari bahkan sudah begitu terang saat Kyuhyun membuka matanya. silaunya cahaya matahari yang menyusup membuatnya langsung tersadar. ia menyeringai. pasti Siwon sedang marah karena melihatnya tengah tidur berdua dengan namja lain. tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat untuk membangunkan Ryeowook. ia melihat kearah sekeliling dan mendapati Ryeowook sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. tangannya bergerak mencari ponselnya. Kyuhyun mendial nomor Ryeowook saat menemukan ponselnya. "ha-halo?" suara Ryeowook terdengar terbata diseberang sana. "kenapa tak membangunkanku?" Kyuhyun menambahkan penekanan pada nada bicaranya. "er.. i- itu.." Kyuhyun mengernyit, nada suara Ryeowook terdengar takut.

"aku yang memintanya pulang babyKyu~" sontak Kyuhyun menoleh keasal suara yang memotong percakapannya dengan Ryeowook. ternyata Siwon. "ke-kenapa? kemarin kau memintaku menemaninya. kenapa malah menyuruhnya pulang?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan gugup saat melihat Siwon berjalan kearahnya. tentu saja Kyuhyun gugup! Siwon sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi karena rambutnya terlihat berantakan dan basah. Siwon terlihat, err.. Tampan! tanpa kacamatanya. setidaknya itu yang baru saja terlintas di benak Kyuhyun .

"menemaninya bukan berarti mangajaknya masuk kekamar mu chagy~" Siwon tersenyum simpul sembari merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun yang masih tak bergeming. "tak ada yang akan menjamin apa yang akan anak kecil centil itu lakukan pada nae babyKyu kan?" lanjut Siwon hyung.

"memangnya kau peduli?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. ia masih kesal soal masalah kemarin. "lebih dari itu sayang~" Siwon menarik Kyuhyun kepelukannya, menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher Kyuhyun. "enghh.." membuat Kyuhyun mendesah geli. "kau nakal babyKyu~"ujar Siwon sembari menyelipkan tangannya kedalam celana Kyuhyun. menggapai pantat kenyal Kyuhyun.

.

.

"ahh.. aku masih enghh.. marah padamuhh" ujar Kyuhyun terbata. tangan Siwon dipantatnya telah berpindah kearah kejantanan Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup, meremasnya didalam celana Kyuhyun dan memijatnya lembut.

"ssshh… aku tak mendengar penolakan babyKyu~" Siwon mendesah berat. menggoda Kyuhyun yang berusaha menahan gerakan tangannya.

"Ukh! hyunghh… aku mau mandi~" Kyuhyun mendorong tangan Siwon yang sudah mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya.

"No babyKyu…. kita akan mandi setelah urusan ini selesai" ujar Siwon sembari menunjuk kejantanannya yang sudah membesar dibalik celana santainya.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun's POV

"enghhh…. hhahhh… " susah sekali rasanya menolak saat Siwon hyung mengajakku berhubungan seks. ditubuh Siwon hyung sepertinya sudah ada magnet yang selalu bisa menjeratku untuk ikut dalam permainan seks hebatnya.

lihat saja sekarang, dia sedang menjilat spot sensitive di kulit leherku. kalian tahu rasanya seperti apa? "enghhh…." ini bahkan sangat nikmat. tangannya yang baru saja menyentuh dadaku saja sudah membuatku bergetar sehebat ini. apa lagi sampai lidahnya menjilati nippleku. oooh, sulit sekali membayangkannya.

"hyunghhh… ennakhh" aku mendesah tak karuan saat Siwon hyung mengemut tonjolan didadaku seperti sedang meminta ASI. lidahnya menggelitik saraf nippleku sampai rasanya kepalaku berputar.

"apa yang enak babyKyu~?" ukh, dia mencoba menggodaku. pinggulku bergerak-gerak gelisah karena terhipnotis rasa nikmat.

"unghhh… janghhh..an berhenn…hhh..ti" tanganku bergerak acak meremas rambut hitamnya . Sembari menekan kepalanya untuk lebih keras menggigit putingku.

bisa kurasakan ujung kejantananku yang bergesekkan dengan perut kokohnya,yang tanpa basa-basi membuatku sangat turn on.

**OH MY GOD Siwon! Cepat masuki aku!**

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

" Pinggulmu bergerak terus hmm.. Apa yang dibawah sana butuh bantuan?..." Siwon Hyung kembali menggodaku.

"Eunghh…" Aku mengangguk cepat, rasanya kejantananku sudah benar-benar butuh dimanja. Siwon Hyung bergerak turun, menyisakan nafas hangatnya yang menggelitik saraf tubuhku. Bahkan, dalam keadaan terangsang parah seperti ini, aku berusaha melihat detik-detik yang memabukkan itu. Bisa kurasakan ujung lidah Siwon Hyung berputar di kepala kejantananku. Sontak aku bergerak gelisah karena ternyata tubuhku butuh yang lebih dari ini.

"Sssshhh…. Hhhh" tubuhku melengkung sempurna merasakan sensasi gesekan gigi rata Siwon di sekitar kejantananku. Aku memejamkan mata, membayangkan saliva yang menetes di dagu Siwon sembari ia mengulum kejantananku. Ooooh, dia pasti terlihat sangat menggoda.

" uhhh.. Fuck!" Aku meremas rambut Siwon Hyung kasar saat tangannya mula membelai paha dalamku. Ini mendebarkan. Dan aku sangat berharap nanti Siwon Hyung akan menghujam tubuhku dengan kasar.

" ssh.. Jangan mengumpat baby~" Siwon berbicara didepan kejantananku sembari meremasnya. Mengirimkan aliran dan getaran hebat disekujur tubuhku. Ya tuhan! Aku bahkan bisa merasakan dengan baik kedutan di lubangku yang sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk dihujam.

" ooh… ayolah hyunghhh" aku berusaha memohon. Aku benci digoda begitu lama. Harusnya ia mengerti.

" kau membawa anak kecil centil kekamarmu. Itu tidak sopan BabyKyu~"

" anghhh… aku hanya hhh… ingin membalasmuhh" sesekali Siwon Hyung menjulurkan lidahnya yang sesekali menjilat kejantananku. Ya tuhan, rasanya aku ingin sekali mengeluarkan cairanku didepannya, agar Siwon Hyung tahu bahwa aku sudah benar-benar siap.

" semua orang tahu kalau anak kecil centil itu menyukaimu, lalu kenapa bermain api hmm ? " Siwon Hyung menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mulai kembali meremas kejantananku. Aku berusaha melihat apalagi yang akan ia lakukan pada area pribadiku.

" ahh… hyunghhh ", aku benar benar terkejut sekaligus merasa sangat malu dan terangsang, ini benar-banar hal terintim dan seksi yang pernah Siwon lakukan padaku. Yang benar saja, Siwon Hyung menjilat dan memasukkan salah satu dari bola kembarku dan membuat gerakan menghisap dalam mulutnya.

Kakiku menggeliat dan menendang udara dengan tak terkendali. Rasanya seperti sedang dilecehkan dengan cara yang sangat seksi. Rambut Siwon Hyung yang menggesek kejantananku karena pergerakan kepalanya ketika menghisap bolaku memberi tambahan gairah yang membuatku merasa bahwa aku sangat menginginkan kejantanan Siwon Hyung meledak didalam diriku. Memuntahkan semua lelehan spermanya dan membuat spermanya mengalir keluar dari anusku yang sudah benar-benar gatal butuh dipenetrasi.

.

.

.

" Mmmhh… nghhh.. Mhh" aku tau kecipak saliva yang keluar dari mulutku mungkin akan terdengar menjijikkan bagi orang yang tidak pernah tahu rasanya berhubungan seks. Sumpah demi apapun, aku tidak begitu paham kenapa sangat sulit membuat Siwon Hyung ejakulasi. Rasanya kejantanan sekeras kayu milik Siwon Hyung ini memang hanya bisa mengeluarkan cairan spermanya dalam lubangku.

"hhh… Kyu… BabyKyu…" Siwon Hyung mendesah berat sembari mengerakan ibu jari tangannya di nippleku dengan gerakan memutar. Menggoda putingku yang memang sudah sangat lancip untuk ia hisap dengan keras. Membuatku menggeram dan meremas pahanya kuat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

" Buat aku mengeluarkan cairanku di dalam mulutmu sayang..." Siwon Hyung menjambak pelan rambutku agar aku menatapnya. Membuat kejantanannya dalam mulutku terlepas begitu saja.

Aku menyeringai dihadapan Siwon Hyung, dan dengan cepat merubah posisiku untuk duduk di pangkuan Siwon Hyung . posisi kami yang berhadapan membuat Siwon Hyung bisa melihat wajahku lebih jelas. Dengan sigap tangannya melingkar pada pinggangku. Dan posisi tentu saja, membuat kejantanan kami yang sudah keras bertemu.

" Hyunghh... " aku mendesah pelan saat Siwon Hyung menggerakkan pinggulnya sedikit untuk menggesekkan kejantanan kami.

Sebelum Siwon Hyung berhasil membuatku ejakulasi lebih dulu, aku memutuskan untuk kembali mengocok kejantanannya.

" Aaahh.. Kyuhyun-ah... hhhh" Siwon Hyung mendesah keras sambil menatapku saat aku mulai mengocok kejantanannya dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat. Benar benar lambat. Entah kenapa Siwon Hyung bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Mungkin kali ini ia benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan. Tangan yang tadinya hanya melingkar di pinggangku berpindah meremas pantatku keras, aku bahkan bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar kuat. Dan...

**CROT... CROT!**

Spermanya menciprat ke tubuh kami. Beberapa mengenai dada dan leherku.

" Huhh... wajahmu benar-benar erotis BabyKyu~ "

Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia menguasai dirinya dengan sangat cepat setelah mengalami orgasme yang menurutku cukup menguras tenaga.

Siwon Hyung benar-benar seperti kuda! Nafsunya sangat besar !

" akhh... " aku meringis. Tersadar dari lamunanku saat merasakan satu jari Siwon Hyung mencoba menerobos kedalam lubangku. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia membuatku berbaring dan membukakan kedua kakiku selebar ini didepan wajahnya.

" Jika aku melakukannya dengan sangat lambat seperti ini.." bersamaan dengan ucapan Siwon Hyung kurasakan satu jarinya yang berhasil masuk mulai bergerak sangat pelan didalam anusku.

" Bagaimana rasanya? " lanjut Siwon Hyung

Aku tidak menanggapinya.

Terlalu kecil. Masih banyak ruang kosong yang tersisa didalam lubangku. Terasa tidak memenuhi diriku seperti yang biasa kurasakan. Hanya sesuatu yang bergerak pelan tanpa memberikan sensasi listrik kejut memabukkan yang biasa aku alami saat kejantanan Siwon Hyung memasukiku.

Oh tidak! Aku mulai terkontaminasi!

" Kau terlihat tidak sedang tertarik dengan jariku BabyKyu " dia bergumam lagi, mengeluarkan jarinya, lalu beranjak bangun untuk duduk ditepi ranjang. Siwon Hyung bahkan memunggungiku. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah. Dasar...

Aku bergerak ke arahnya yang masih saja membelakangiku.

"jangan marah.." aku memeluk tubuh Siwon Hyung dari belakang. Menyadarkan daguku di bahunya. Dan tiba tiba saja aku ingin menggodanya.

**CUP CUP CUP...**

Aku menempelkan bibirku di lehernya, tetap mengecup dan menghisapnya walaupun Siwon Hyung bahkan tak bergeming. Lagi, kuarahkan tanganku dikejantanannya yang ternyata masih sama kerasnya seperti saat aku memberinya _handjob_ beberapa menit yang lalu. Menaik turunkan tanganku dengan pelan dan berbisik,

" Kau harus menambah jarimu lebih banyak, lagipula benda ini-" aku sedikit memberikan penekanan pada genggamanku di kejantanannya.

"-terlihat jauh lebih menarik dari benda apapun yang kau coba masukkan kedalam anusku, Hyunghh" lanjutku sedikit mendesah ditelinganya.

Dan setelah itu kurasakan tubuhku terhempas kembali keranjang dengan suara bedebam pelan. Dengan cepat Siwon Hyung kembali membuat kakiku mengangkang dihadapannya, membuatku terbuka selebar mungkin untuknya.

" uhh Kyu.. kau... ketathh" geram Siwon Hyung saat melesakkan kejantanannya.

" yeahh...hhh" aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk meremas bokong Siwon Hyung dan membantunya medorong kejantanannya untuk memasukiku.

.

.

.

" AHHH... Hyunghhh..." pinggul Siwon Hyung bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat, rasanya anusku seperti dihantam dengan keras.

Rasanya benar benar nikmat. Kenikmatan ini membuatku hampir lupa diri.

Kejantanan Siwon Hyung benar benar memukul prostatku dengan akurat. Menumbuknya hingga tubuhku teraa berputar menahan nikmat.

"oohh.. Kyuhh" sesekali Siwon Hyung mendesah saat aku mencoba mengeratkan lubang anusku agar lebih menjepit kejantanannya.

" ayo hyunghhh... sedikithh lagihh..."

" AHHH..." tubuhku bergetar hebat saat penetrasi keras yang entah keberapa kalinya berhasil mengirimkanku pada orgasme terhebat kedua setelah orgasme pada seks pertama kami.

"hhh... yahh... sebentar lagi sayanghh" aku mengangguk, tetap mengelus pundak Siwon Hyung dan menatap wajahnya yang menahan nikmat.

"ooh.. ohh.. KYU!" Siwon Hyung melesakkan kejantanannya sangat dalam.

"ahh" rasanya sperma Siwon Hyung benar-benar sangat banyak. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan cairannya keluar sedikit-demi sedikitdari lubangku yang masih terisi kejantanan Siwon Hyung.

Aku memeluknya saat Siwon Hyung jatuh menindihku. Mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang.

" Jangan membawa siapapun kesini. Kau membuatku cemburu" Siwon Hyung berbisik dibahuku.

" hmm.." aku mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

" dan jangan pernah mengacuhkanku lagi" pintaku pelan

" Tidak akan pernah"

THE END

Buseet, butuh berapa bulan buat ngebalikin mood bikin NC gagal ini. Enjoy ya, jangan lupa review. Saya masih punya utang NC Our Bet kan? Tunggu aja ya..


End file.
